A Strange Land
by willtofish
Summary: Will is through into the world of Alchemy, where he will face many trials, and once again save the world.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the Elder Scroll series, all I own are my ideas and characters.

Note: this chapter is in the form of the beginning of a book written by Will, warning all those who ever try a teleportation spell, or Alchemic circles for teleportation. This takes place soon after the death of Greed in FMA: Brotherhood

An Alchemic Disaster and A New Spell

A young golden eyed Khajiit mage is trying to create a teleportation spell, but has found a book he has never seen before on his shelf. The first page is littered with drops of blood around the edges, and is rather worn. The young mage can feel that whoever wrote this book was a powerful mage.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this then you are most likely trying to create either a spell or an Alchemic circle for teleportation. I am here to warn you, DON'T! You may be wondering who I am. I am the Dovahkiin or for you others, The Dragon Alchemist. I was the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, until a new spell one of my students created threw me into the world of Alchemy. When this happened our worlds were irreversibly connected. If you still wish to try, then read this book, it will tell of how I came to be in the world of Alchemy, the dangers you will face, and of how I helped The Fullmetal Alchemist save not only his, but all worlds. This is a story of love and loss, of horror and of wonder, of hope and of despair. This is the story of what truly happened to the Dovahkiin, or The Dragon Alchemist. I write this message with the last of my strength, my mate and I have lived a full and happy life and have children in both worlds to guide those who come there. We hope that if one is ever transferred to the other world that they will find happiness like I did._

_Please take our journey into consideration,_

_Will_

* * *

"Brother, are you sure this is safe? I've never seen some of these designs before." Alphonse said

"Its fine Al, I designed it myself. All it needs to do is move the vase from one circle to the other." Edward replied confidently

"But, this is highly advanced stuff. I remember reading that alchemists who tried it in the past died, or were horribly maimed." Al said with a frightened tone reverberating through him.

"Don't worry Al, all I need you to do is activate the other circle, and those other alchemists weren't me." Ed said with a grin

"Alright, but if you end up in the hospital because of this, I swear, I'm going to force milk down your throat if you don't drink it while you're there!"

Threatened with milk Ed told him quickly "Don't worry, I tested out the arrays already they won't explode, I just need to move the vase."

As they readied, in another world something of similar goals was occurring.

"You're sure this won't explode on me, or summon some uncontrollable deadra I have to kill?" Will cautiously asked his student.

The black haired Khajiit glared at her superior, "Yes, _Uncle_, I'm sure," she said stressing uncle, "I've tested it on vases and on other items, I just need you to make sure it's safe for use on living beings, if this works it could cut the time it takes to travel by days, if not weeks!" she said excitedly

"If I regret doing this, I swear Natasha, I'm sending you back to your mother! The nine only know how she found me."

"Alright, charge the spell and picture yourself right outside the room." She said completely ignoring the threat, "And when it's done charging activate the spell."

"OK" he said charging the spell.

Meanwhile in _Amestris._

_"You ready Al?" Ed asked_

_"Yes." Al said a little nervously_

_"On the count of 3" (Ed and Natasha)_

_"1" (Ed)_

_"2" (Al and Will)_

_"3" (Ed, Will, and Al)_

_For both worlds it appeared to work, but then the portal holding Will and the Alchemic circle hold the vase flashed bright white and their destinations switched._

* * *

_In the split second this happened the worlds collided, forever altering the future of both, for they were now forever connected and would never be the same._

_The young mage was shocked. He had heard of this book before but had never thought it was real. The young mage must know what happened to Will, the greatest Archmage the Collage had in hundreds of years and for hundreds more._


End file.
